The Closet
by xiaoxiao
Summary: The twins' birthday present traps Harry in a closet with (who else?) Ginny. Originally written for thegldnsnitch Challenge on LJ.


"We won." "No, we won." "Well, if you'll remember, Charlie caught the Snitch first." "And if i you'l /i l remember, we actually touched it atthe same time. Then i you /i , Ginny, fouled me." "I fouled you? Well, I think I'd remember that!" "You grabbed on to my broom tail, which is clearly a case ofblagging." Ginny closed her eyes in frustration. "Listen, Mr. Potter, I've toldyou this several times over the last two days, but I was ducking aBludger, and I was going to lose my balance! You wouldn't have wantedme to fall 30 feet to the ground, would you?" "No, but intentional or not, you have to admit you blagged me." Harrysmirked as he added, "You just don't want to admit that your preciousolder brother couldn't beat me." "Oh, you take that back, Harry Potter!" Ginny hit Harry's arm, theblow just a bit too hard to be playful. "Just because you're Mr.Youngest-Seeker-in-a-Century doesn't mean other people can't be asgood as you!" "So you admit that no one is better?" Harry didn't really care aboutthe outcome of the argument. After all, he knew he should have won.But, thanks to Fred and George's birthday present earlier that day,the two of them were stuck in the upstairs closet at the Burrow. Andit appeared that no one else was aware of the fact. Harry shudderedto think about what the Weasley boys thought he was doing,disappearing with their little sister. Even worse was the fact that Harry was perfectly willing to do someof those things with Ginny. He had even dreamt about some of them.And the close quarters in the closet were not helping him put thosethoughts and dreams out of his head; so, he argued with her. "Argh! I give up! Fred and George shouldn't have given you whateverdid this, they should just have given you Percy's old 'Bighead Boy'badge!" "Hey, hey. It's my birthday today, you have to be nice to me. Kingfor the day and all that." Harry made a vague flourishing gesture,meant to evoke the air of royalty. "Well, that may be, but it doesn't change the fact that you, Mr.Potter, are a conceited pray!" Ginny poked his chest for emphasis. Unfortunately for Harry, this touch, as unloverlike as it was, stillserved to draw his attention back to the fact that the closet wasvery small. Ginny's curiousity got the better of her at this point,causing Harry to sigh in relief. "What was it that the twins gaveyou anyway? Why did it have this effect?" Harry realized that he had sighed too soon. This was going to beawkward. "Well, you see, since it is my seventeenth, and I'm an adultand all that, they decided that I needed some romance in my life." "Romance? Why would you need their help with romance? And what hasthis got to do with me?" Ginny looked so confused, with her righteyebrow raised. Harry decided that "confused" was definitely a goodlook for Ginny Weasley. Then he decided, once again, that thiscloset was too damn small. They were both sitting on the floor,against the far wall; because of the space constraints, their bodieswere touching, from shoulder to thigh, and Harry was very aware ofthis fact. "Apparently it's a new product. There was a note explainingeverything, which I read first, but I didn't realize that it was setto go off right away. It's actually quite complicated, which goes toshow you that people shouldn't write off the twins just becausethey're jokers." Ginny crossed her arms in front of her; this did not help Harry'speace of mind, since it brought certain parts of her body to hisattention. "The point, Potter?" "It's a short-distance Portkey. It brings you to the closestpossible place for a romantic rendezvous with the girl that you…"Harry paused for a second, and chickened out. "The girl that youwould be most likely to kiss." Ginny looked as though she had no idea what to say to that. There was a long silence. "So, it locks the door behind you, and everything, too?" "Apparently." "Wow. That is complicated magic. Ingenious, those brothers of mineare. Crazy, but ingenious." Another, shorter, silence. "So, I'm the girl you were most likely to snog? How big is the rangeon this thing? Just the room, or the whole county…?" "I don't know." "Well, come on, I have to know how good my new bragging rights are. I am officially The-Girl-Who-the-Boy-Who-Lived-Would-Snog! Hah! Takethat, Cho Chang!" A somewhat devious plan entered into Harry's head. "Well, yourbragging rights may be impressive now, but they would be better ifyou could say you'd actually done it." "Harry Potter! Are you propositioning me?" He could feel his face flush. "Well, not as such, but y'know, if youwanted to, we could, y'know, kiss. I wouldn't have an objection.Obviously, you know that, because of the charm, but—" Harry stopped talking because his mouth was otherwise engaged. Hepromptly forgot Fred and George's gift, and the fact that it was hisbirthday, and really everything except the fact that Ginny Weasleywas kissing him, Harry…what was his last name again? Neither of the two teens noticed that the door had popped open.Several minutes later, they broke apart, panting for air. "So, does this make me The-Girl-Who-the-Boy-Who-Lived-Snogged,or…something else?" "I think it makes you Harry Potter's girlfriend, if that's whatyou're referring to. Actually, the Portkey was designed to take youand the girl you fancy." A pang of uncertainty shot through him."Unless…you'd rather not be…" Ginny's look was one of disbelief. "Are you dafter than you look,Potter? Did that kiss i feel /i like I didn't want tobe your girlfriend?" "Um, no." "Thought not. Oh, look! The door's open now; we should rejoin yourbirthday party." "Good idea, Gin." Harry shyly reached out to grab her hand, and wasreassured by the sqeeze she gave his hand in return. But girlfriend or no, she couldn't resist getting the last word in. "I still say we won." 


End file.
